


our venn diagrams are one circle

by liamandzayn



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Magnus, First Dates, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Malec, Riding, Smut, Top Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamandzayn/pseuds/liamandzayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-<br/>But Alec wants that lush, crimson mouth against his, craves the taste that lies tantalizingly behind those eager lips, so he grazes the back of his hand along the sharpness of Magnus’ cheekbone, cupping underneath his chin to drag the man up towards him. Magnus dissolves beautifully into submission; the taut, defined lines of his body become pliant as he chases Alec’s touch, nibbling at the flesh of his bottom lip like he’s waiting, asking for permission and Alec’s mind goes dark with smouldering heat.<br/>-<br/>(alternate universe! first dates and smut.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	our venn diagrams are one circle

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy some more fluff and smut!  
> :)
> 
> (disclaimer: i dont own these characters-this is purely for fandom entertainment.)

“So, _Alexander_ , why don’t you tell me something about yourself,” Magnus asks, his mouth curving into a charmingly inviting grin, as he leans forward to gaze at Alec through wispy lashes. He has an incredibly pleasant voice, alluring and sweet like honey, and Alec wouldn’t mind listening to Magnus speak all night long as he gapes at him in wonderment.

“Um, you- you can call me Alec, if you want,” Alec manages to stammer around the gasp lodged in his throat, but it’s just he’s never seen anyone as strikingly beautiful and radiant and intimidatingly perfect as Magnus before. “My family and friends usually do,” he continues to explain.

“I see. And what do you prefer? What would _you_ like me to call you?” Magnus arches a solitary eyebrow, his eyes luminous and piercing as they bore into Alec, like he’s an enthralling and complex puzzle that Magnus wants to solve. 

“A- Alexander,” Alec admits quietly, like it’s a secret. “I like -“ He pauses abruptly, barely refraining from confessing just how delicious he thinks his name sounds falling so easily off of Magnus’ tongue, how the sound arouses vigorous heat to simmer in the pit of his stomach. 

A delightful smirk colours Magnus’ face, almost as if he knows exactly what Alec is thinking and Alec flushes scarlet, splotches of colour flaring across his cheeks and he hopes that the dim lighting of the restaurant conceals this. But thankfully Alec is saved from embarrassing himself any further with the sudden appearance of their waiter, leather bound menus are thrust into their hands with a quick flourish and he asks the pair what they would like to drink. Alec waits for Magnus to decide first, he chooses an extravagant sounding cocktail and Alec opts for the same choice, wondering if the alcohol will aid in soothing his lingering apprehension, and perhaps they’ll be able to have a real conversation without Alec faltering over his words.

“This is a rather nice place, isn’t it? Magnus questions, his eyes skimming over the dark, lavish interior. “Although I’ve never tried the food here before, but Clary did recommend it.”

“Yeah,” Alec bobs his head, allowing the relaxing lilt of Magnus’ voice to wash over him, like gentle waves lapping at the shore. He tells himself to stop over thinking this, Alec _really_ likes Magnus so far and he shouldn’t be letting his shy, self conscious nature get in the way of things. “Jace said he eats here with Clary a lot.”

Of course it had been Jace who originally had the bright idea of setting Alec up on a blind date. _“Alec, all you do is lock yourself away in your apartment to write. You’re never gonna meet someone like that. Well, unless you get burgled.”_ And Jace hadn’t let the matter drop for weeks, persistently chipping away at Alec’s resolve until he finally caved in and was coerced into a date with a stranger. 

Although, Jace’s fiancé Clary had also wanted to join in on the match making action, so she’d carefully picked out one of her oldest friends for him, Magnus, an owner of a club, who apparently was _“Absolutely perfect for you, Alec!”_ Clary had grinned with giddy excitement, clapping her small hands together a little manically. _“You’re going to love him, trust me.”_ Alec hadn’t even bothered putting up a fight; there was no way he was going to win against those two.

He soon snaps out of his reverie when two outlandishly tall glasses, brimming with some unknown, sparkling liquid, plonk down onto the table in front of the them, and Alec resolutely focuses his attention back onto the breathtakingly attractive man sat in front of him. 

They order a large, exotic platter of food to share and whilst they wait, Magnus proceeds to ask Alec all manner of different questions with genuine intrigue, his cat shaped eyes blinking wide and engrossed as Alec slowly begins to open up. And soon, Alec’s answers start to cascade effortlessly from his lips and then he’s laughing wholeheartedly, tipping his head back and chortling with a natural ease at one of Magnus’ entertaining anecdotes. Alec quickly realises that he’s never had so much fun on a date before.

Magnus is the polar opposite of boring, he’s an effervescent stream of engaging words and contagious laughter that has a lively, irrepressible grin decorating Alec’s face for the entire meal. He feels weightless with pure, utter happiness and Magnus looks just as cheerful, his adoring gaze never truly leaving Alec’s face and normally Alec would become coy, reserved, under the rapt attention but with Magnus he just flourishes instead.

They discuss the upcoming novel that Alec’s working on, Magnus appears thoroughly impressed by his developing ideas, and Magnus tells him about his nightclub, about how he got into the world of business and Alec is awed at how intelligent, sharp-witted and successful this man is. If he’s being truthfully honest with himself, it arouses something scorching and wild deep inside Alec and he finds it _exhilarating._ They’re able to talk for an immeasurable amount of time without struggling to think of things to say, they chatter animatedly long after they finish their meal, until the once buzzing, vibrant restaurant settles into a soft, serene atmosphere. As the place begins to close up, Magnus suggests they take a stroll down by the river, both men feeling extremely reluctant for their date to end.

~~

Outside in the real world, away from their little bubble of tranquillity from the restaurant, nightfall has softly descended, the sky’s a canvas of dusky charcoal mottled with tiny, glimmering stars and Alec finds that they don’t have to talk constantly in order to enjoy each other’s company. Oddly enough, Alec feels incredibly comfortable being in Magnus’ presence and it’s like they’ve known each other for much longer than a few hours. It’s a thrilling, new sensation for Alec.

They amble down the pavement, alongside the gentle, lulling flow of the river and after a while Magnus’ arm weaves its way through Alec’s, linking their two bodies close together. Magnus is solid and comforting beside him, radiating delightful warmth that seeps underneath Alec’s skin and he sighs quietly in content, neglecting the concept of time as they walk further into the night.

And one moment Magnus is giggling with guileless joy crinkling in the corners of his eyes, the incandescent moonlight filtering over his face, making him look startlingly ethereal and the next minute Alec is _desperate_ to finally kiss this man, as he dusts shy fingertips over Magnus’ cheekbone. Magnus exhales a trembling gust of breath, seemingly just as overwhelmed as Alec, leaning into the touch of his hand, his gaze darting to Alec’s lip and back up again. 

“I really want to kiss you, Magnus,” Alec murmurs into the hushed veil of night, his thumb brushing tender strokes across Magnus’ skin.

“Then what’s stopping you?” Magnus asks playfully, his voice a breathless, excited whisper. And Alec doesn’t have a retort, because there isn’t anything stopping him from acting on his own desires, sometimes he is allowed to take what he wants, and Magnus definitely appears to want the same thing.

Timidly, Alec slots himself into Magnus’ space, his hand cupping the supple, warm skin of Magnus’ cheek and he varnishes saliva across his own parched lips with a swift flick of his tongue, angling his head down to reach Magnus. They lean in at the same time, mouths sliding together leisurely at first, a reverberating groan rumbles in the back of Magnus’ throat and Alec doesn’t hesitate to deepen the kiss. From then on it’s all slick sweeps of tongue, eager hands gripping and tugging at clothes, and everything is scorching, wet, and filthy. 

Thankfully there’s no one around to witness or disturb the rousing embrace and Alec forgets about time, where they are, even his own name as Magnus continues to ravish him under the glowing bed of stars. It’s absolutely blissful and Alec has never experienced perfection quite like this before. At some point however, Alec breaks away to inhale much needed air into his rasping lungs, hands skimming up and down Magnus’ arms as both men beam wide and bashful at each other.

“Would you like to come back to mine for a drink?” Magnus inquires as he threads his fingers through Alec’s, lacing them together. “And when I say drink, I don’t mean sex. But I would like the chance to kiss you properly away from prying eyes. And it is rather chilly out here.”

Alec doesn’t have to second guess his decision; he nods vehemently before swooping in to press a smiling kiss against Magnus’ open mouth, teeth clashing lightly and they chuckle before Magnus leads Alec off into the direction of his apartment.

~~

Although Magnus had been adamant earlier that he did only intend for a few drinks and a little making out, it doesn’t stop things from escalating rapidly once they’ve devoured a couple of Magnus’ hand crafted White Russians. Their jackets are strewn over the kitchen chairs; shoes hastily kicked off underneath the table and Alec crowds Magnus’ lean body into the cushions embellishing the sofa. He mouths greedily at the exposed tendons of Magnus’ neck, gentle teeth grazing across soft skin, Magnus’ thighs caged around Alec’s hips as straining, jean-clad erections grind helplessly against one another.

Magnus’ eyes are brimming with bright, molten heat, his skin speckled pink with avid arousal and Alec’s cock digs uncomfortably against the zipper of his pants, desperate to break free of its confines. But he doesn’t want to ruin this flourishing relationship that they’re building; well, can he even call it a relationship? It’s certainly more than friendship and Alec does long for this to become _something_ , something real and tangible and amazing, but what if Magnus is on a completely different wavelength?

Alec’s all too aware that he’s thinking excessively about this, overanalysing everything Magnus had said to him earlier, wondering if he’s been reading too much into Magnus’ actions. Yet Alec is explicitly certain that he wants Magnus, it’s become a physical ache now- he yearns to drown himself in Magnus’ saccharine sweet kisses, to be swept away by the waves of feverish yet tender touches. 

“Do you- do you want to take things further, Magnus?” Alec asks, swallowing around the lingering anxiety creeping up his throat at the prospect of Magnus’ rejection.

“I want whatever you want, darling. If you don’t want to have sex, then I don’t either,” he assures Alec in a hushed, affectionate voice that encourages Alec to express his true desires.

“I do want that. Sex, I mean,” Alec blurts out, a burning ruby flush blooms across his chest and branches up over his cheeks. “Can we move this to your bed? Please?” 

Mercifully, Alec is answered by a joyful grin spreading across Magnus’ face, cheeks pushing upwards with enthusing happiness and he whispers, almost as if to himself, “Christ, where did you come from?”

~~

For a hazy, muted moment, Alec gapes at Magnus, bewildered at the dark, vehement heat roaring in Magnus’ eyes, at the rose smudges staining the tops of his cheekbones, tracing every movement of Magnus’ deft tongue swiping over his lips. His incessant fingers push and shove at Alec’s shirt, jostling at the light fabric with scarcely contained excitement until he manages to rid Alec of it, hastily hurling the shirt over his shoulder somewhere. Once Alec’s bare torso is revealed, Magnus becomes appreciably engrossed by suckling at the fragile skin worn over Alec’s clavicles, drawing shapes, letters, patterns with the tip of his tongue, smearing blistering splotches of saliva across his pecs and he gradually descends further down Alec’s chest.

But Alec wants that lush, crimson mouth against his, craves the taste that lies tantalizingly behind those eager lips, so he grazes the back of his hand along the sharpness of Magnus’ cheekbone, cupping underneath his chin to drag the man up towards him. Magnus dissolves beautifully into submission; the taut, defined lines of his body become pliant as he chases Alec’s touch, nibbling at the flesh of his bottom lip like he’s waiting, asking for permission and Alec’s mind goes dark with smouldering heat. He temporarily forgets where he is, what he shouldn’t be doing, everything but the stunning, caramel skinned man looming over him with blazing lust alighting his eyes. The simmering heat, that electrifying urgency all merge together into a kaleidoscope of vibrant colours before Alec slides his hand behind Magnus’ head, weaving his fingers through the soft, onyx strands of hair, tugging him forward to close the distance separating them.

Everything seems to erupt into blooming shades of amber, scarlet and orange behind Alec’s eyelids when their lips finally touch again, insatiable hands skim over Magnus’ velvety skin as his body shifts, moulds itself perfectly to the shape of Alec’s palms like he’s desperate for the contact. Magnus’ lips are yielding and irresistibly soft under Alec’s, moving together with flawless synchronization, almost like Alec’s mouth was always meant to be here. Magnus captures his face between untamed yet gentle fingers, allowing Alec to regain control of the kiss, never pushing him for more, permitting all the power into Alec’s grasp and he’s overcome with immeasurable gratitude and fondness for this man. 

Alec strikes hastily at the duvet with the sole of his foot, pushing the material until it bunches up at the bottom of the bed, hands grasping firmly at Magnus’ narrow hips as he winds his leg around him, pulling their bodies flush together without a breadth of air between them. He sweeps over the curve of Magnus’ ass, gripping the supple globes of flesh as an uprising of arousal vibrates from the tips of his fingers to the ends of his toes, their heaving chests dragging pebbled, stiff nipples against one another.

“Fuck,” Magnus grunts into the heat of Alec’s mouth, scraping blunt nails down his biceps, raking trails of fire along his happy trail, skirting across the zipper of Alec’s jeans. “These need to be off. Why are you still wearing them?” He whines despairingly, visibly offended at the clothing, whilst still pressing feverish, open mouthed kisses over Alec’s lips. Magnus rapidly rids Alec of the rest of his clothes, helping Alec as he fumbles at Magnus’ shirt buttons with trembling fingers, buzzing excitement racks through Alec’s body at the prospect of seeing this man gloriously naked and he doesn’t understand why it’s taking him _so long_ to tug Magnus’ jeans off of him.

“How do you want to do this, Alexander?” Magnus questions, impassioned desperation adhering to each word, like it’s physically wounding him that they aren’t already fucking. And Alec is momentarily stupefied, overwhelmed, just at the thought of being inside Magnus, of Magnus opening him up with those dexterous fingers and pounding into him recklessly. _Christ_ , he wants to do everything with Magnus. But right now, Alec has another devastatingly profound urge, so instead he replies,  
“I wanna suck you off first, babe.”

~~

The earth tilts on its axis, tectonic plates shifting, and Alec’s head is positively spinning. He’s kneeling on the plush carpet, wedged in between Magnus’ splayed thighs as he perches on the edge of the bed, gentle fists tugging at Alec’s hair like the promise and anticipation of Alec’s mouth is too much for him to bear. Grinning, Alec brands the fire on his tongue over the sharp dips and defined ridges on Magnus’ stomach, pressing blazing, wet kisses into the beautiful expansion of skin, _so much_ skin it’s dizzying, sinking lower to suck at Magnus’ inner thighs where he’s evidently particularly sensitive as he withers on the sheets. Purposefully, Alec avoids Magnus’ hard, oozing cock for longer than necessary, loving the power that Magnus so easily handed him, as he ruins every stretch of his skin with sloppy, biting bruises and avid scrapes of his nails. Alec drags his teeth over the indents of Magnus’ hips, sugary sweet kisses melting just below Magnus’ navel while that neglected, straining cock brushes against his cheek.

Magnus’ scent is intoxicating, divine, a concoction of pure sex mixed with heady, earthy tones and it’s an aroma that Alec never knew he craved so desperately until right now. And Magnus is keening above him, back bowing into an elegant arc, (everything he seems to do is elegant, Alec envies his natural grace longingly), yanking at Alec’s hair with restless, intensifying desire. Thus Alec takes pity on him, finally paying much needed attention to Magnus’ dick. 

His tongue flickers over the engorged head, lapping at the bitter spurts of precome, both men moaning, loud and wanton, and Alec swallows the thrilling taste eagerly as he seeks out more. Tonguing at the slit, smearing blazing trails of saliva along the shaft, humming appreciative prayers into the flaming skin. Alec curls his fingers around the base as Magnus’ cock jerks with each and every feathery touch of Alec’s mouth and he exhales a steady stream of air over the head before lavishing the heat of his tongue up and down the pulsating length. 

“Nngh- fuck!” Magnus hisses through tightly clenched teeth, dull nails raking down Alec’s scalp.

Alec is frantic with desire to make this amazing for Magnus; he wants to prove that he can be more than ordinary at this, that he can give mind numbing pleasure to another person with just the slickness of his mouth and the torrid of flames on his tongue. He completely engulfs the head of Magnus’ cock with the tight suctioning of his lips, gliding a thin gloss of salvia down the length, as stray beads trickle from the corners of his mouth, thoroughly wetting his cock a little chaotically but with zealous enthusiasm. Alec gradually eases into an unfaltering, smooth rhythm, bobbing up and down, up and down, drawing Magnus’ dick further into his throat with each descent as he breathes evenly through his nose. Magnus cries out bright and sharp and Alec groans happily in response, the deep, purring sound vibrating along Magnus’ dick and his spine shatters as he collapses back onto the bed, spreading his trembling legs even wider. And Alec would be smirking with pleasant confidence if there wasn’t a thick, throbbing cock stretching his lips taut.

“Your _mouth_ , Alexander,” Magnus groans low and rumbling in the back of his throat. “Oh God- your mouth is obscene.”

Hauling back with a heaving gasp, Alec breathes harshly into the warmth of Magnus’ thigh, his lungs rough with friction, before he entwines his fingers around the shaft once again, swollen lips curling back around the head as Magnus keens beautifully. Alec anchors himself to that honeyed sweetness, his hand chasing his mouth when he moves upwards, squeezing the cock with vivid pressure as he pushes back down, his nose buried in the trimmed patch of wiry hair at the base of Magnus’ cock. Eyes speckled with unshed tears, Alec flutters his tongue over the slit, teasing and languid, brushing gentle kisses just beneath the crimson head and Magnus’ hand resting in Alec’s hair tightens. But he never actually pushes further or attempts to fuck Alec’s throat, not that Alec would mind it if he did, of course. And he has to grip his own cock in a tight fist to hush the kindling fire in his stomach before he streaks Magnus’ lovely indigo carpet with glistening ropes of his come.

Hollowing his cheeks, Alec bobs his head rapidly with surging fervour as the inflamed head strikes the back of his throat, persistent and keen, swallowing the drizzle of sharp precome. Husky, breathless gasps tumble from Magnus’ lips, a delightful symphony of delirious lust that Alec could listen to for hours. And all too soon Magnus becomes restive, his limbs tensed and thrumming with tangible heat, as he whispers urgent warnings that he’s _so close_ and Alec drags his mouth off just before Magnus can come. 

He’s dedicated to teasing Magnus, tormenting him with the dazzling promise of sweet release before he ceases all contact and leaves Magnus panting around a strangled whimper. But it’s because he’s unwilling for this to end. Alec wants this perfect slice of heaven to last forever, and that thought makes him vaguely light headed, he feels intoxicated in the best way possible. He’s already so overwhelmingly addicted to everything about Magnus, from the softness of his skin under Alec’s fingertips to the irresistible noises that cascade from those sinful lips.

“I’m not going to survive,” Magnus whines, although he sounds thoroughly blissed out and Alec chuckles fondly in response.

They gradually gravitate back onto the bed, rock hard, pink cocks bobbing furiously but neglected by both men as they lose themselves in a mind numbing kiss, fervid, velvety lips slide and press together, their mouths falling open in an orchestra of breathless gasps and wrecked moans.

Gentle fingers stroke jolts of electricity across the vulnerable skin of Magnus’ thigh; Alec stains his back with faint maroon tracks, flaring pleasantly against the rich shade of cinnamon and he grips the short hairs at the nape of Magnus’ neck, the forgiving tug wrings a groan from the back of Magnus’ throat. And Magnus appears just as determined to wrench the same agonizingly aroused sounds from Alec himself, as he paws at Alec’s rigid, heated cock, his palm roughly caressing Alec’s length. 

Retreating back for a much needed inhale of air, Alec shudders at the delicious friction working over his dick, his toes curl with staggering pleasure as Magnus secures his lips onto the long, taut column of Alec’s neck, slurping at his Adam’s apple with zealous greed and Alec is positive he’ll wake up in the morning with a spectacular jewelled hickey splashed across his throat. A plum coloured streak glaring brilliantly against delicate, milky skin, and the thought rouses something dark and fiery in the pit of Alec’s stomach.

A meek whimper splutters past the seam of his lips as damp patterns are carved into his neck by Magnus’ hot tongue and Alec’s head becomes foggy with loss of focus, his limbs squirming under the melodic cadence Magnus plays over his skin. Fingers dance along the grooves of Alec’s hips, tantalizing flutters of heat that descend across his lower abdomen, and Alec soon realises that Magnus is _still_ waiting for Alec’s permission to progress with things. So he’s going to have to express what he wants bluntly, with unambiguous clarity in order for Magnus to know that Alec truly wants this, that he certainly isn’t having any second thoughts.

“I need to fuck you, Magnus,” Alec whispers into the shell of his ear, shivering lightly when he feels a gust of warm breath sweep over his neck as Magnus stutters around a stifling whine. 

~~

“Want you to watch me, baby,” Magnus gasps, his eyes blown wide with feverish arousal as he situates himself on all fours over Alec’s sprawled body. And Alec can’t believe how incredibly lucky he is to have met Magnus.

The glossy liquid coats Magnus’ fingers in a fine lustre and he slips his hand back towards his ass, propping himself up on one quivering arm, exhaling a choked off gasp when he gradually eases one of his digits inside of himself. Alec digs blunt teeth into the sponginess of his bottom lip to suppress his moan, whilst quickly peeking over Magnus’ shoulder to watch the spine melting show of Magnus fingering himself open. Yet he regrets his choice instantly because he has to enclose the base of his cock in a firm grasp to stop him from coming on the spot.

Magnus looks otherworldly- there’s a determined, enraptured expression colouring his face, he gnaws at his lips until they swell whilst plunging another finger inside himself, scissoring them wide and he mewls deliciously into the warmth of Alec’s chest. And Alec is leaking messily all over his fist, dick pulsing in tandem with the rapid, enthusiastic thrusts of Magnus’ fingers, stray rivulets of precome saturating spots along the sheets and he can’t restrain himself from kissing the air right out of Magnus’ lungs.

Twisting his arm a fraction, Magnus delves deeper, corkscrewing three of his sinful fingers inside his ass, irises completely swallowed by the inky blackness of his pupils, eyelids drooping heavily with shameless lust. Alec quietly admires the way Magnus’ long, glittery lashes flit over his cheeks, casting muted shadows across his bronzed skin every time he grinds back against his hand. Magnus’ head tilts backwards, lips trembling open as he pants softly into the stillness of the room and Alec devours the remarkably exquisite vision with a profound hunger that he never knew he was capable of feeling. 

The sheen of perspiration glowing across Magnus’ skin just screams out for Alec’s mouth, so he stretches upwards, impatient tongue seeking out the heated dampness, flicking and suckling at Magnus’ flesh. Another resonate moan is dragged out of Magnus’ chest and he gazes down at Alec with desirous need, silently pleading for Alec to take this further.

Nodding a little frantically, Alec tears open a condom without hesitation, rolling it down the rigid length of his cock deliberately, sluggishly, as to not over stimulate his dick, then slicks himself up with the left over lube to aid with the imminent slide. He leans back onto his elbows, cushioned by the softness of the lavish pillows beneath him, and he skirts a soothing hand up and down Magnus’ chest as he continues to stretch himself open for a few more excruciating moments. Alec feels immensely overwhelmed, his body already thrumming with palpable lust and he isn’t even inside Magnus yet, he doubts he’s going to last more than five minutes at this rate.

Magnus extracts his fingers with frenetic urgency, hastily wiping the excess lube onto the sheets and Alec’s world turns even hazier. A veil of mind numbing arousal clouds his vision, wreathes around his limbs as they share hushed, languid kisses, and Magnus straddles the narrow width of Alec’s hips, his slender thighs quivering with exhilaration. Reclining against the propped up pillows, Alec’s fingertips sear white hot imprints into Magnus’ skin as he tries to quash the molten heat sweeping through his veins and he slides his tongue over Magnus’ with little finesse. His ears are ringing; hot blood thundering through his body and Alec feels like he’s standing on the edge, ready to hurtle into something that’s breathtakingly thrilling.

Magnus grasps the nape of Alec’s neck with fine tremors rippling under his skin, his other hand slips behind his back to clutch Alec’s cock in a loose fist as he positions himself over the tip, shakily, like he can’t restrain his desire to sink down in one abrupt, swift motion. When the head of Alec’s dick is enveloped by the fluttering rim, he trembles, utterly blinded by the pressure, _wet, tight, hot, slick_ ricochets around in his head, as he brands needy fingers into the supple flesh of Magnus’ hips and Magnus hisses through clenched teeth. Alec cranes his neck up to brush soothing kisses across his slack lips; he can feel the exquisite shivers undulating through Magnus’ body the further he slides down Alec’s cock, faint hesitation laced with his movements as he adjusts to the intrusion whilst Alec gasps shallowly, trying to ground himself back down onto earth. 

Once Magnus finally bottoms out, both men are visibly shaking with uninhibited desire and Magnus’ hole naturally clenches around Alec’s cock as he inhales deeply, then exhales a shuddery moan that Alec feels pulse through every nerve ending in his body. _God_ , Alec feels raw, needy like a newborn creature, struggling to breathe around the aching groan lodged in his throat. 

“Christ, Magnus, you feel- I – fuck,” Alec stutters incoherently, his nails rasping down Magnus’ sweat slicked back and he’s incapable of expressing just how wonderful, tight, burning hot Magnus feels, the words too clumsy on his tongue.

“Mm,” Magnus hums softly into the tendons of Alec’s neck, sinking his teeth into the meat of his shoulder for a moment to catch his breath. “I just need a moment, babe.”

Alec nods appreciatively, allowing time for Magnus to even out his irregular breathing, to mould his body around the rigid, thrumming cock splitting him wide open. “Won’t hurt you,” he murmurs, sealing the promise into Magnus’ skin with an affectionate kiss.

“I know you won’t, darling,” Magnus smiles, all fondness and warmth that alights something abandoned and remote inside of Alec, making it flare up again with incandescent vitality. 

Resting his forehead against Magnus’ chest, breath fanning out over heated skin, Alec entwines his fingers with Magnus’, slotting together like pieces of a puzzle, as he raises their connecting hands to skim sweet caresses over the ridges of Magnus’ knuckles with sleek, indulging lips. A delicate whine spills from Magnus’ mouth as he shifts his hips upwards with subtle shivers racking his limbs, all that heat and energy repressed underneath his skin, before he eases back down Alec’s cock, swallowing the stiff length greedily.

Magnus repeats this action, picking up a swift pace and soon settling into an agonizingly perfect rhythm that has Alec rolling his eyes back into his skull in sheer euphoria. The wild, jostling push and pull of bodies, an impatient tug of war, savages Alec’s senses until all he knows is Magnus’ searing hot body driving him into ecstasy. 

Magnus grinds his gorgeous ass over Alec’s dick with an electrifying urgency and an awe-inspiring amount of force that sparks surges of heat jerking up Alec’s spine.

“ _Yes_ ,” Alec hisses a tad desperately, fingers bruising the soft skin stretched over Magnus’ hip bones. “You’re so- fuck- you’re so tight.”

“ _Alexander_ ,” Magnus mewls, completely overcome with manic lust as he digs his nails into Alec’s shoulders. “You are amazing. This feels- _nngh_ \- incredible.”

A husky growl resonates deep in Alec’s chest, seeping into Magnus’ damp skin, hips reflexively jerking upwards with a restless, raging urge that has Magnus’ spine bowing sharply, winded gasps pouring from his lungs. He relentlessly fucks up into the blindingly tight heat, tongue flicking out to dart moisture over his lips, his mouth completely dry and spluttering around rough, choked off whimpers. Their fingers rake blunt tracks everywhere, across their backs, up their thighs, until their skin colours vibrantly, red streaks adorning their bodies like a tiger’s stripes.

Alec watches with starved eyes as Magnus bounces up and down on his cock, Magnus’ dick flapping against the taut skin of his stomach, the shiny, oozing head smearing precome over his abs and Alec starts to feel the tell tale signs of his approaching orgasm. His toes twitch with delicate spasms, curling into the coolness of the bed sheets beneath his feet, stomach clenching tightly as the flames blazing in his gut threaten to burst free and consume him. It’s all going to be over too soon, but Alec wants this to last, wants to always feel like he does right now, in this euphoric and heady moment of perfection.

Yet there’s this look in Magnus’ eyes, something quiet but dazzling, hopeful, _excited_ , and it settles inside Alec, making a home next to his heart and he’s all radiant smiles as he hiccups out Magnus name like a prayer.

“You should see yourself,” Magnus pants, blinking slowly and adoringly at Alec. “You are breathtaking.”

Alec shakes his head in disagreement, burying his overheated face into the crook of Magnus’ neck to conceal his rosy, flushed cheeks, but the reverence and sincerity in Magnus’ words ring loud and clear in Alec’s ears. Pleasing warmth surges through his body and Alec feels like he’s glowing on the inside. Yet Magnus is the one who stole Alec’s breath the moment they met, he’s the one with the charming, vibrant smiles and captivating eyes that gaze at Alec like he longs to worship him.

“You’re beautiful,” Alec whispers soundlessly, his lips curling around the words but all the air has been punched out of his chest and the only sound that falls from his mouth is an impassioned, wheezing gasp.

Soon, Alec changes the angle of his hips, thrusting upwards with rapidly diminishing sanity and he strikes something sensitive inside Magnus that makes him wail obscenely, eyelids fluttering shut. His thighs tighten on either side of Alec, knees digging into the mattress, caging him in until Alec can’t breathe without moaning Magnus’ name. And he hauls Magnus’ hips closer with his large, calloused hands, fucking hard and fast into him as Magnus’ blistering rhythm falters, collapsing forward onto Alec’s sweat speckled chest, muffled whimpers pressed into Alec’s skin.

Everything becomes a hazy blur, beads of perspiration slide down Alec’s temples; the gleaming slickness coating their bodies makes it impossible for Alec to maintain his grip on Magnus, the one thing anchoring him right now. Magnus’ hot breath gusts over Alec’s neck, he murmurs _Alexander_ over and over, like he’s completely lost to all sensations, unaware of the soft noises tumbling from his mouth, and Alec chews roughly at his bottom lip to stifle an embarrassingly loud sob.

“I’m going to- _ah_ \- I –“ Magnus slurs, dazed and desperate.

“Gonna come on me, babe?” Alec asks, the words feeling thick and filthy on his tongue. “Gonna come from just my cock?”

Magnus nods wildly, his whine ricochets off of the walls. “Alec- _oh fuck_ \- I can’t- “

A look of pure ecstasy glazes over Magnus’ eyes, his limbs straining with shivers of arousal and he comes all over Alec’s chest, hot, dripping spurts settle into the crevices of Alec’s abs and pool onto the sheets. Magnus’ raw, guttural groan is the most beautiful sound Alec has ever heard, it rings clear in his eardrums and vibrates along his skin as he runs soothing hands up and down Magnus’ back.

“Alexander, come on, fuck me,” Magnus purrs, all breathless desire. “I want to see you come.”

It doesn’t take Alec longer than a few seconds to come after that, searing possessive bruises into Magnus’ hips with harsh fingers as he fucks into the glorious, tight heat to chase his orgasm. He spills fiercely into the condom, wave after wave of that devastating inferno coursing through him; a keening moan is ripped from his throat, and Alec is utterly wrecked.

The bed dips as Magnus lifts himself off of Alec’s cock gingerly, crumpling onto the mattress in a graceful heap of limbs and he immediately curls into the warmth of Alec’s side. Alec’s lips curve at the corners, a languid grin spreading across his face as he sighs in content and Magnus smiles radiantly into the slope of Alec’s neck.

“Are you okay, darling?” Magnus queries in low, hushed tones, his eyelids flitting closed sleepily. 

“More than okay, Magnus,” Alec smothers a yawn, nestling his nose into the wild array of Magnus’ hair, inhaling that rich scent that he’s become rather fond of.

They’re both thoroughly worn out, Alec’s skin is slick with cooling sweat, drying come adhering to his stomach and yet he couldn’t care less, he feels deeply sated and everything is numbingly serene. He winds his arms around Magnus’ lean frame, tugging him closer so he ends up sprawled across Alec’s chest, bodies intertwined as they exchange soft, unhurried kisses that dance along the edge of euphoria. 

“I don’t have to worry about you suddenly running off and disappearing into the night, do I?” Magnus asks quietly, sounding almost self conscious, once they break apart.

Alec shakes his head, “Of course not.” And he hopes Magnus can detect the unyielding truth behind his words, the only way Alec’s leaving is if Magnus explicitly orders him to.

“Wonderful,” Magnus beams, giggling happily into Alec’s skin, an infectious little noise that has Alec chuckling too.

They should probably clean themselves off but the mere thought of untangling himself from Magnus and slipping away is exceedingly unappealing, unimaginable even, and Alec knows the strength of his blossoming feelings should startle him but they don’t. He’s happy, for the first time in what feels like forever, Alec allows himself this and he thinks that’s okay.

~~

Three blissful months later, Alec thrusts open the door to Magnus’ apartment, eager to see him after just having lunch in the city with Jace. He addresses Magnus with warm fondness, leaning over the arm rest of the sofa to kiss his boyfriend, a hungry, stirring embrace of damp, plush lips and soft nibbles that has Alec mewling around a soft gasp and Magnus grins happily against his mouth.

“Hello sweetheart,” he greets, patting the cushions next to him and Alec hauls his body onto the seat with a tired huff. “How was lunch?”

“It was okay,” Alec sighs, nuzzling into Magnus’ side and throwing a leg over his thigh. “Although Jace is still gloating of course. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so smug.”

Magnus laughs gleefully, tender fingertips grazing up and down Alec’s forearm. “Ah, I take it he’s still referring to himself in third person as _‘The Match Maker’_ , then?” And Alec can hear Magnus’ teasing use of air quotation marks. 

“Unfortunately so,” Alec grumbles, although his tone is playful and light hearted.

“Well, we shouldn’t be too hard on him,” Magnus says, peppering light kisses over Alec’s forehead and he pulls his body closer, chest against chest and the comforting, steady thrum of Magnus’ heart beats in perfect harmony with Alec’s. “We do have a lot to thank him for, after all.”

Alec melts into the inviting heat of Magnus’ body, a serene smile tugging at his lips, “Yeah, we definitely do.” 

~~

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know if i should apologise for this or not..  
> but thanks for reading! i would really apprecaite any feedback- good or bad :)


End file.
